


Best laid plans

by Emilys_List



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: Amy has a whole plan to redeem herself with Captain Holt and his husband. She doesn't expect it to backfire so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepstostars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepstostars/gifts).



"Rosa, I really stepped in it."

"Wash your shoe, Amy."

Amy shakes her head, dropping down into the extra chair beside Rosa's desk. "No, no, metaphorically." Rosa heaves a big sigh, which is as close to a welcome as Amy is going to get, and sets aside a case file. "Kevin had the day off and brought lunch to Captain Holt. I walked him in, and, it did not go well."

#

Amy, in preparation for the next time she saw Kevin, had studied up on gay culture. She wanted to show she was cool and down. 

From a sturdy NPR tote bag, Kevin pulled out wine glasses, wine, a Le Creuset, plates, and forks. She watched in amazement, completely missing her dismissal from the Captain. It was a show of both love and preparedness that had Amy impressed. She groped for something inside baseball to say, arriving at, "This is so gay, am I right?" Delivered with a big, knowing smile, to two humorless men made somber.

#

Rosa gives her a withering look. "Is that supposed to be cool and/or down?"

Amy slumps over, head on the desk. "I panicked!" Head up, she gives Rosa eyes. "But I have a plan to redeem myself, and I need your help." An air horn sounds next to her ear, a dull ringing left afterwards. Apparently Rosa has purchased a new one after the original 'disappeared.' Amy shakes it off with a wince, then deftly grabs the canister. "I hate to do this, Rosa, but if you help me out, no one will know about your secret puppy calendar."

Rosa scowls. "I love puppies. I hate you." She turns back to her case file. "I'll do it. Whatever it is. What is it?"

Ginger's is a dark bar with old polished wood, built-in uncomfortable booths, and a pool table in the back. Old-guard lesbians with worn flannel shirts and newly minted queer women with ironic flannel shirts. A large rainbow flag flutters from an inside perch.

On Saturday Amy leads Rosa in with a hand at the small of her back. "You remember your talking points?" she whispers. She looks around for Captain Holt and Kevin, who they find sitting at the back table in the corner, lit only by the large light swinging over the pool table. They stand when Amy and Rosa approach, like old timey gentlemen. Kevin shakes their hands.

"Sorry again, Kevin, about what I said," Amy says as she sits. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He lifts his glass. "I'm fine. I'm having a... beer? It's quite nice." He drinks a small, careful sip.

Amy stands, and again, the Captain and Kevin stand too. “At ease, gentlemen.” Then, delicately and with purpose, “Honey? Can I get you something from the bar?”

Rosa meets her eyes, and it’s in this moment that Amy truly understands what ‘staring daggers’ means. But, in time with her promise, Rosa turns so that the table can see the supposed love on her face. “Yes, honey. Thanks. You know what I like.”

Amy grins on her way to the bar, her plan going according to, well, plan. She can imagine the conversation unfolding at the table:

You and Santiago are--  
and  
You can’t stop true love  
and  
So that thing Amy said was actually okay.

She comes back with beers in each hand for her and Rosa, and her shoulders droop to see the conversation non-existent, and the Captain’s arms crossed over his chest.

“Amy, my love,” Rosa says with clenched teeth. “I was telling the Captain about us, but he had some feedback--”

“Have you two lost your minds.”

“And stuff like that,” Rosa says quickly.

Captain Holt shakes his head. “You work in the same precinct, you often work together.” He shakes his head slower, which is all the more terrifying. “You can’t add love into the equation.”

In her planning exuberance Amy somehow had left this particular response out. She nods a lot, definitely too much. There’s a lot of blinking.

“I think Amy is -- stuck,” Rosa says, taking her hand. Rosa’s hand is surprisingly soft. She goes off script and continues. “I think she’d like to say that: we don’t know what we’re doing, and that this is all very new, but we wanted you to know. And, we wanted Kevin to know too, I guess.” Rosa is looking at her with something soft in her eyes, making her look different. Beautiful, maybe. The moment slows.

But it’s all wrong. It’s a lie, and worse, it feels homophobic. This was a mistake. She’s about to say that to everyone when Rosa leans in and completes their moment, kissing her gently, tenderly. It’s a great kiss that literally takes her breath away.

When she’s done coughing she looks at Rosa. That cut in her eyebrow, her constant smirk. Those huge, lovely eyes and lush lips. Rosa was right: this is all very new.

Kevin convinces the Captain not to file any official warnings just yet, mostly because he wants to “go home finally, Raymond, and pick apart the new _300_ movie.” A Tegan and Sara song is playing as they leave.

Rosa finishes her beer, then Amy’s beer. When Amy still cannot commit to speech, Rosa says, “Okay,” and kisses her again. This time it’s not sweet. That first one was exploration, but this one is more about claiming. Rosa kisses her like she needs it.

When they roll out of this kiss, Amy finds her bearings. A hand on Rosa’s thigh, her chest heaving. This is unusual -- and yet, welcome. She looks around and sees only groups of friends, or other couples engrossed in each other. “Just so we’re clear,” Amy whispers, “this wasn’t a long game. This isn’t what I imagined happening.”

“I know. I read your whole brief.”

Amy’s touched to hear that. “Thank you. That’s high praise.”

Rosa strokes Amy’s knee with a calm, assured hand. They pass the afternoon making out in the dark seclusion of Ginger’s, then the bright public of Fifth Avenue, then the glaring fluorescent lights of the pizza place down the street. Somewhere in there, Amy stops planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where I apologize, stepstostars. This was a pinch hit and I wish I'd had more time to lay this egg -- but I hope you enjoy! This was fun :)


End file.
